LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 November 2012
12:25 hello? 12:37 Heyy 12:37 Well then... 12:51 ello 02:56 IE10 is just FULL of surprises... 02:57 A few odd little bugs, and better but still largely incompetent dev tools, but it's actually quite good. 02:58 It's fast, and w3c-compliant. 02:58 It's like Internet Explorer, but completely not. 02:58 ...And I am ranting to myself. Again. 03:55 Ah. This place ain't home. 04:21 doo doo doo 04:22 sup bot 04:22 ohai someone else, now I don't have to talk to this robot 04:25 so... 04:27 Pretty talkative huh. :T 04:34 bai nano 04:34 so bot 04:34 sup 04:40 INOTHERNEWS: Minecraft 1.4.4 is now out 06:52 Greetings one and all 07:02 No one here? 07:26 Well...gtg 07:26 Bye 07:29 back 07:29 aw D: 07:29 Missed Rays D: 07:30 Guess I'll wait for someone else... 07:46 do do do 07:52 do do do 07:52 oh look ir's ferf 07:52 *its 07:52 Hey Ferf! 07:54 hai 07:54 You're a video guy...something went wrong, but can you tell me if the description seems official enough, and if the quality is good enough? http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=sxLcaQoKjv4 07:56 or not... 08:18 Could I get some feedback on it Rio? 08:20 Hi again 08:22 Nice video! 08:22 I like it! 08:23 What went wrong? 08:23 Read desc.... 08:23 The video frames were corrupted? 08:23 yup 08:23 Ah. 08:23 Well I like it anyway! 08:23 I was using a Minecraft mod to get the frames, and they got corrupted during importing 08:23 D: 08:23 So, what part of my opinion did you want? 08:24 Is the desc, besides the dramatic story explanation, professional looking enough? 08:24 Yes 08:24 I like it. 08:24 Looks professional. 08:24 I think I'm going to start getting into big Minecraft builds, and timelapses 08:25 Well, they sure are cool! 08:25 The timelapses, I mean. 08:25 08:25 It was gonna be a big adventure map with a big castle and all that happy hogwash. 08:26 It would have been so epic if it were all done! Too bad they were corrupted... 08:27 Of course the file started getting corrupted at the part where we start the castle 08:27 08:28 and bincredible is playing Black Ops 2....he's like 12 though? I don't understand 08:28 IDk what Black Ops is... 08:29 M rated bloody violent game with torture in it...I'm 15 and I haven't even played it. 08:29 Thought so. 08:29 Besides, I shouldn't be until I'm 18 anyways 08:29 Or older 08:29 I mean, that's just a terrible game. 08:29 Shotting things up... Bleh... 08:30 Yeah... 08:30 Anywho... 08:30 Did you see my new render? 08:31 No....what is it? 08:31 http://rioforce.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/tlt_poster-asteroids0088.png 08:31 I guess it's not really that superb, but I like it 08:31 And I have nothing better to do but ask people if they've seen it. 08:32 08:32 hai Le 08:32 Hey bro that is sitting 5 feet away from me. 08:32 to my left 08:32 I asked your brother, and I'll ask you too.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=sxLcaQoKjv4 08:32 Does it seem professional enough, and is the quality good? 08:32 reading Nicktoon 3d' blog and talk page 08:32 on this wiki 08:33 and I wonder if anything has happened since I commented earlier on stuff 08:33 08:34 Nope not really 08:35 Welp, looking at teh render... 08:35 Ok 08:36 User:Le717/NavCode 08:36 Loving the space logo , flames could be more jagged...but other than that I love the image, and the small motion blur effect you put on it to simulate a high speed rocket. But that's me being critical. Me normal....BAWSOMENESS 08:36 thanks. 08:37 The flames... Lol, they were last minute. 08:37 wow, I have 10 tabs open xD 08:37 Browser crash! 08:37 lol. last minute is never best huh? 08:37 Nah, 64bit can handle this thrashing of 3 chats. xD 08:38 Haha, in my browser (Opera) is doesn't matter what bit your OS is. 08:38 It'll crash. 08:38 Ok actually 4 because I'm in 2 different Planet Minecraft chatrooms. xD 08:39 Haha 08:41 I'm asking people about some building strategies...just to be safe. Also hoping to finally get a LEGO MBA kit this Christmas and learn to build a bit better 08:41 Cool 08:41 I built this all by myself. 08:41 I don't build much. 08:41 I just model stuf. 08:41 We were talking about LEGO, le. 08:42 Gtg 08:42 Be back later maybe. 08:42 Bye 08:42 kk 08:42 I just might redo it with div instead of tables. 08:42 Who cares, he still built it 08:44 So Le, does the nav bar use CSS or HTML? Or something else entirely? xD 08:44 HTML 08:44 However, I may make it look better with CSS soon. 08:45 Yes, Ferf, I built it with C++. 08:45 aahhh 08:46 I like HTML. 08:46 http://www.codecademy.com/users/le717 08:47 http://www.codecademy.com/tracks/htmlcss 08:47 I'm on number 4: CSS Overview. 08:48 YES 08:48 MOAR CODE TO LEARN 08:48 YES! 08:48 Ok sorry, I've just been trying to learn by scraping the interwebs 08:50 Now I can actually learn. xD 08:51 Join the club. 08:55 Bummer. 08:55 hi 08:55 HTML doesn't work well on Wikia. 08:55 Hi Bin. 08:55 Hi 08:55 Does anyone like this picture? http://mygaming.co.za/news/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/black-ops-2-zombies-header-530x298.jpg 08:56 Funny wise 08:56 Bummer is actually from the civil war. 08:56 ? 08:56 Ok 08:57 It is what the southern people would call the northern soldiers who would come and raid their farms, and take everything. 08:57 08:57 "Those bummers came and took our stuff..." 08:57 08:57 That turned into our term today "bummer" meaning something that's sad, or we expected to be better than it really is 08:58 Holy Bin, YOU PLAY A GAME WHERE THOSE MOVE AROUND?! That's scary enough man 08:58 It's not funny at all 08:59 whoops, wrong tab 08:59 Ferf, it's not that scary 08:59 ... 09:00 Ok it's not scary, it's just repulsive and disgusting. 09:00 I just think of it as a funny made character with a funny animation 09:00 Ok 09:00 Suit yourseld 09:00 -yourself 09:00 Something's wrong with all the people who find that amusing 09:01 Meh 09:01 GTG BYE 09:01 BYEEEEEEE 09:01 I havn't played it 09:01 I WATCHED IT 09:01 gtg 09:01 BYE 09:01 HELLO 09:01 BYE 09:01 HELLO? 09:01 BYE 09:01 -_- 09:05 hmm 09:18 Hai Rays 09:18 Bai Rays 09:18 Hai Alcom 09:18 Bai Alcom 09:37 Hai Rio 09:37 Hi 09:37 Just chilling here until I go to record a video tutorial 09:37 So the one time I do say hi to everyone they still leave. 09:39 09:39 I normally sit there purposely silent or afk xD 09:41 So, what's the video tutorial for? 09:43 I am teaching how to model LEGO bricks into a car 09:43 Or simpler, I am modeling a LEGO car 09:44 I have a few car things I've made before...they're decent, and if I had more LEGO bricks I could actually have a completed version of em 09:45 http://images.wikia.com/brickbook/images/1/18/IMG_6128.JPG 09:45 http://images.wikia.com/brickbook/images/5/56/IMG_6131.JPG 09:46 http://images.wikia.com/brickbook/images/e/e5/IMG_6133.JPG 09:46 Not the best one... 09:47 This one is my pride and joy, still trying to scrape together bricks to finish it offically http://images.wikia.com/brickbook/images/f/ff/Ferf_SUV_1_Screenshot_1.jpg 09:47 http://images.wikia.com/brickbook/images/4/47/Ferf_SUV_1_Screenshot_2.jpg 09:48 Tried to make a "dream" version of it in LDD http://images.wikia.com/brickbook/images/a/a8/Ferf_SUV_1_%22Alpha-Beta%22_Screenshot_1.png 09:49 sorry, link overdose 09:51 Cool! 09:52 I like the red car and the police van is awesome too. 09:54 Just wish I wasn't living in a room with no desk or dresser so I could start building again Stupid moving 09:54 Hi 09:55 hai Le 09:55 Why are you back, you menace from 5 feet to my left?! 09:55 09:55 09:56 http://www.rockraidersunited.org/topic/4049-what-games-do-you-own/page__view__getlastpost 09:56 Those are all the games rio and I own. That's it. 09:58 Yup 09:58 I don't play many games... 09:59 09:59 Imodel minifigs every 4 weeks instead. 09:59 I am working on one now... Lol 09:59 I play Minecraft and very rarely Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit. xD 10:03 And I've only owned like 6 games in my lifetime. 10:03 GAMECUBE FTW! 10:05 PC! 10:06 PC 10:06 Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010 made, 2012 bought) 10:06 Minecraft (2011? bought) 10:06 LEGO Universe (2010 midway I believe) 10:06 10:06 GameCube 10:06 Pokemon: Rise of Darkness/Darkrai? 2 (2003) 10:06 Hotwheels World Racers (2003) 10:06 Sonic Battles 2 (2004) 10:06 10:06 Not that much xD 10:07 wait 10:07 10:07 Almost forgot 10:07 Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 (2004 bought, idk when made) 10:07 Gamecube 10:08 hai Jamie 10:08 Lol, Gamecube 10:08 Hi Jamesster 10:09 Gamecube is boss I still pull it out like once a year xD 10:09 Le used to own a DS, so if you wanted to count LSW: Saga and II and LIJ 1 and L-Batman 1 and Mario Kart DS 10:09 But he sold those. 10:10 However.... 10:11 My dad bought a Age of Empires collection thing, Age of Empires 3 later, and Age of Mythology, and I played those obsessively so much 10:11 My cousins and I....oh gosh xD 10:11 Every time we see each other we play at least 2 hardcore rounds of Age of Empires 2 10:12 O..k... 10:12 10:13 Today I reduced my LEGO color palette texture to 63 bytes. 10:13 10:13 How much before? 10:13 @Rio I will school you in Age of Empires 2 son 10:13 or any actually lol 10:14 About 10,560. 10:14 10:14 Best part? 10:14 I had to disable compression to get it to work right. 10:14 Don't ask. 10:14 lol? 10:15 Selecting "compressed" just made everything go grayscale. 10:15 And this is not LEGO Noir: The Video Game. 10:16 If the original texture were uncompressed it would still only be 64 KB. 10:17 And heck, due to the extremely tiny size of the smaller one, even compression didn't do anything but mess with the colors. 10:17 xD 10:18 Rio's makin a video tutorial on makin LEGO cars 10:19 Glad to see people are actually talkin round here lately 10:19 'Tis true. 10:19 And I'm learning CSS. 10:19 What's so funny about my tutorial? 10:19 The stud on a minifigure's head is 0.2 MM higher than normal LEGO studs. Don't ask me why. 10:20 Err... Too accurate. 10:20 xD 10:20 Think ya told me this so before 10:20 Yes 10:20 And I still can't get over how weird it is 10:20 Nothin's funny about the tutorial, I was "xD"ing about Jamie's comments about the file 10:20 Oh. 10:21 Haha 10:21 0.2 MM is a lot in terms of LEGO scale. 10:21 10:21 10:22 "Next Exercise: Bordering on insanity" 10:22 I think I might want to leave the chat before I do that section next... 10:22 xD 10:23 10:23 Rio you may need to unplug the computer and hide in a corner with it 10:23 10:23 If he's going insane he might break everything 10:23 I may... 10:24 NOO! Le! Stop smashing your monitor! D: 10:24 wait what? 10:24 Is he REALLY? xD 10:24 Grr. Don't you just hate eye glasses commercials where there are "ninja" glasses that make weird noices like "PUUUUULLLLL!!!" and they pull into two pairs of glasses? 10:24 10:25 Lol 10:25 xD 10:25 wat 10:26 Nice. 10:26 Jamie, you have no place to be confused, you're the guy who is like "I'm making a sandwhich. *send* Owait, there's two guys in white coats outside my house, brb *send* *leave chat*" 10:26 I have to get Chrome to complete that exercise. 10:27 10:28 Don't worry, I took care of the guys in white coats. 10:28 And the sandwich. 10:28 At the same time. 10:29 I'm watching a video of a yo-yo in space. 10:30 Good for you, Jamesster. 10:32 I'm sorry but I just laughed reading "Don't worry, I took care of the guys in white coats. 10:32 And the sandwich. 10:32 At the same time." 10:34 Jamie, LUModder says hai. (he'd love to say it himself if he hadn't gotten himself banned) 10:38 Let's see if Maxthon does the trick... 10:41 So.... 10:41 Soo, Jamesster... How many polys are you most accurate minifigure ever in the whole world for your game? 10:42 Nope, doesn't work. 10:42 in other words... 10:42 How many polys are your minidif model? 10:42 10:43 *minifig 10:49 test 10:49 good no lag 10:52 yay nolaggggggggggg (loading) 10:52 10:52 gosh darn it! 10:53 My enemy has returned. *puts on sunglasses* 10:54 ( •_•)>⌐■-■ 10:54 It must be the great outdoors. I know he won't put on designer sunglasses to fight a bad guy in style... 10:54 (⌐■_■) 10:54 It has to be the sun... 10:54 I knew it 10:54 Cool emotes, BTW. 10:55 Thanks, I keep a text file of cool emotes and quotes. 10:55 Like it someone tells me I suck....I say WELL YOU SWALLOW 10:56 Don't ask, I just do it xD 10:57 O..k.. 11:01 Soo... What is Chima a remake of? 11:01 idk 11:01 Is it a remake of some old theme or a new idea? 11:02 He, LEGO Nerd, Jamesster. 11:02 Reply to me 11:02 11:02 Maybe he has Chat Hacks and Pings on 11:02 Jamesster.LEGO please reply. We are not taking lift-off. 11:03 11:03 xD 11:03 11:04 If he has chat hacks... 11:04 Jamesster.LEGO 11:04 Jamesster.LEGO 11:04 Jamesster.LEGO 11:04 ok dat's enough xD 11:04 He probably does... 11:04 11:04 Jammie.LEGOz 11:04 Nah, that won't work. 11:04 xD? 11:04 Lol 11:05 So I finally added a picture to my profile page a while back One of those one in the bottom left corner of the screen that stays as you scroll up and down 11:06 and messed up my YTMuscPlayer xD 11:06 Woah 11:06 ba - hai Rio 11:06 what? 11:07 I pressed Ctrl+SHIFT+P 11:07 Do it 11:07 It's funny 11:07 Then Opera crassed, of course 11:07 lol 11:07 *crashed 11:07 You can print chat? 11:07 It puts it into Print Preview 11:07 A WORKING print preview 11:07 xD 11:07 I mean, it was using 12 pages and I could still scroll up and down 11:08 I need a new browser. 11:08 lol 11:08 From the sound of it, Brick's homemade browser could do better speed xD 11:09 Lol 11:09 Nah, it's just that Opera is kind of underpowered and it keeps crashing and it's kinda slow 11:09 Plus, I'm using the Alpha release... 11:10 AtomicScientist is saying that my image on my userpage is Amdal someone or other from Star Wars. o.O 11:10 11:10 11:10 Print Preview again. 11:10 11:10 It's just fun to push 11:10 Those are awesome. 11:11 OH MY GOSH I WANT THAT SET NOW 11:11 GIVE ME BRICKS TO MAKE IT WHWWWWHHHHYYY DON'T I HAVE D: 11:11 I WANT THAT 11:11 NOW 11:12 Put them on LEGO Cuusso ASAP 11:12 Ferf 11:12 ikr 11:12 Yeah? 11:12 What did I do 11:12 what is wrong with your YTMediaPlayer? 11:12 idk 11:13 wait wut? 11:13 It works on here... 11:13 one second 11:13 Maybe I'll get Netscape Navigator for my new browser... 11:14 I wonder if it's portable... 11:14 Oh I only messed it up on a different wiki, and assumed it was broken on all...copied code from this wiki to the other and it's fine 11:15 11:15 Okey dokey 11:15 AFC (away from chat). Back to CSS. 11:15 I have 2 monitors 11:15 so i use chat on one and blender on the other 11:17 What web browser do you use, Ferf? 11:21 Chrome 11:23 Just had the oddest occurance, and thought my Planet Minecraft submissions got deleted. 11:23 Major heart attack 11:24 All of the sudden my XP showed going down a lot, but then it said I leveled up and I was like oh, a glitch 11:24 http://images.wikia.com/nexusadventures/images/8/82/Level12NOT.PNG 11:26 149/389 XP: 240 to next level And I was just level 11 Dude, I think my friends just spammed me xp. 11:28 Ok I have no idea what that mean, but ok. 11:29 You submit things and get xp for downloads, views, comments, or receiving "diamonds" which are a form of showing you like something 11:29 I'm going to rdcord my video now. 11:29 *record 11:30 so i'll keep my eye on chat on my second monitor 11:30 but probably won't reply too often 11:30 sweet 11:30 VIDEO TIEM 11:30 Hmm 11:31 Don't think I subbed you on YT yet....derpsta 11:31 he's talking right now.... 11:31 IK, just chattin away 11:35 Hehe 11:35 welp 11:35 I'ma go nau. 11:35 bai 11:39 video size, rio. 11:40 rio.... 2012 11 14